dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: ST Saga
Dragon Ball Z: ST Saga is an upcoming game for the PlayStation 3 and the X-Box 360. It is based off the Budokai Tenkaichi gameplay and will be released on February 30th. On the 8th, August, a sequel to Dragon Ball Z: ST Saga was announced. It is entitled Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai. Gameplay Dragon Ball Z: ST Saga is based off the Budokai Tenkaichi system, though has new controls and graphics, along with being the first in the ST Saga series. The game features incredible new graphics, with an extensive covering of the whole Dragon Ball series following the beginning of Dragon Ball through to the end of Dragon Ball GT. Upon completing the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT Story Mode sections, a new part is unlocked which follows the Dragon Ball ST story. There are many new game modes to keep players occupied for a while after completing Dragon Ball History. Dragon Ball Z: ST Saga is confirmed to have nearly every character ever having fought in an important battle. The character roster is confirmed to have the largest Dragon Ball Z game roster in history with a mix of nearly every DBZ game character roster. New features Dragon Ball Z: ST Saga has been confirmed to sport a new feature. Whenever a character such as Cell trys to absorb a specific person (in this case, one of the Androids), if the player is fighting as Cell or against Cell and is an Android, the Android will be properly absorbed, so they are no longer fighting and disappear from the team if in a Team Battle. This feature has been done to ensure that Dragon Ball Z: ST Saga is as close to the anime and manga as possible, and it will work with any character who has an absorbtion technique. Along with the new feature of absorbtion being true to the manga and anime, another feature has been announced. Whenever players enter a beam struggle with specific characters, e.g. Gohan and Cell, the struggle will be similar to that of the anime. If, in this case, Gohan wins, then the fight will end no matter how much health Cell has. This feature will also work with other characters who had specific beam struggles. Sequel On the 8th August, a sequel to Dragon Ball Z: ST Saga was announced. The sequel has a new name and is called Dragon Ball ST: Shindokai. Despite the name, SSWerty has confirmed that it is in fact the sequel, though not a direct one. The huge character roster is staying, with new additions and several new game modes are planned. Game Modes The game modes are: 'Dragon Ball History' Dragon Ball - 'Play through the sagas of the original Dragon Ball series. Starts in the Emperor Pilaf Saga and ends in the Piccolo Jr. Saga. '''Dragon Ball Z '- Play through the sagas of Dragon Ball Z. Starts at the Saiyan Saga and ends with the Kid Buu Saga. 'Dragon Ball GT '- Play through the sagas of Dragon Ball GT. Starts at the Black Dragon Ball Saga and ends with the Shadow Dragons Saga. 'Dragon Ball ST '''Play through the sagas of Dragon Ball ST. Starts at the Buu Reborn Saga and ends with the Creation Saga. '''What-If '- Play through the many What-If battles in this Saga. 'Dragon Ball History Shop - '''Purchase battles, characters, costumes, music, moves, stages. Versus '''Single Player '- Play in a single battle against the computer or a player. '''Team Battle - Play with a team of your choice against the computer or a player. Multi-Battle '- Play against two to four other characters at the same time against the computer or players. World Tournament '''World Martial Arts Tournament -' Compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament to win characters, moves or items. 'Cell Games '- Compete in the Cell Games to win characters, moves or items. 'Other World Tournament '- Compete in the Other World Tournament to win characters, moves or items. '''Yamcha Games - Compete in the Yamcha Games to win characters, moves or items. Universal Games - Compete in the Universal Games to win characters, moves or items. Ultimate Battle Trial Arcade - 'Fight through 15 random stages. '''Survival '- Starting at 100 enemies, battle for as long as you can. 'Punching Machine '- Choose a character, and see how many points you can get on the puncing machine. 'Extreme Battle -' Fight against many advanced fighters. 'Team Battle - '''Pick a team and battle it outl. '''Destruction Attack '- Destory as much of the arena as possible to win points. 'Score Attack - '''Earn points for every successful attack. '''Time Attack - '''It's you against five enemies. How quickly can you defeat them? '''KO Attack '- With invincible health and ki, take down as many enemies before the timer runs out. 'Dragon Ball Battle (Unlocked through other stages) '- Defeat an enemy to win a Dragon Ball. 'Summon Shenron (Unlocked after collecting seven Dragon Balls) - '''Wish for characters, items, moves, costumes, music, stages and Dragon Ball History battles from Shenron. Hyperbolic Time Chamber '''Low-Class Saiyan Training '- Learn the basic controls of the game. '''Elite-Saiyan Training - Learn slightly more advanced techniques of the gameplay. Super Saiyan Training - 'Learn the most advanced areas of the gameplay. '''Single Training '- Practise your Single player skills. 'Team Training '- Practise your Team Battle skills. 'Multi-Battle Training '- Practise your Multi-Battle skills. Online Mode 'Ranked Match -' Fight against people to raise your rank. 'Player Match - '''Fight in an unranked Single Player match. '''Team Match '- Fight in an unranked Team Battle. 'Multi-Battle Match '- Fight in an unranked Multi-Battle Match. '''Tournament - Fight in Online Tournament. Battle Ranking '- Change your Online title and check out your stats. '''Online Ranking '- Check out the Online Multiplayer stats for other players. Perfected Customize 'Customize Items '- Customize the items of a character. 'Customize Moves - '''Customize the moves for a selected character. '''Item List -' See all the items you have in your possession. '''Move List - '''See all the moves you have in your possession. Creator '''Character Creator - '''Create your own character in the deeply customizable Character Creator. '''Costume Creator - '''Create a costume for a character. '''Technique Creator - '''Create your own techniques. '''Editor - '''Edit custom characters, costumes and techniques. Characters Now that all characters have been announced, many new What-If characters have been noted as an extensive What-If Saga has been planned. Having approximately 174 characters, not including transformations, Dragon Ball Z: ST Saga has the second largest character roster of any Dragon Ball game. Trivia *All characters after '''Borgos are not unlockable in any Dragon Ball History mode and must be unlocked through other means such as Shenron. Category:Dragon Ball ST Category:SSWerty Category:Dragon Ball ST Games